Thousand Techniques
by Kuinshii
Summary: If you've ever read my fic of the same name and wondered how Canna handled all those other claymores, this is where this separate chapter takes place. Rated M for intense gore...or a very messily description of how she's dealing with the intruders.


**Chapter 12.5 - The Rage and Blood~**

The reinforcements all turned to Canna, their attention caught.

"So you're the troublesome claymore we've heard about." One said. She let go of the man in her grasp and shoved him aside.

"Yeah, because of you we got a lot more work to do!"

"Sister, let's kill her."

"Yes, I think we should."

"For the sake of the Organization. We shall put you down."

Canna counted 12 warriors, but she could only see the front row. There were a couple that stood behind them.

"Did she say she was Canna? Canna of the Thousand Techniques? The archives say she's officially dead! Killed by that Mad Animal Daragan who Awakened!"

Canna's yoki level boiled as rage ran through her veins. She let it fly from 20% to 50%, and back down again. Some of the sharper women felt her strange yoki levels. She could feel her vision reddening and her heart pumping furiously.

"What is your goal here? We will kill you if you do not step aside." The leader said. She had long hair that she let wildly loose. Her cheek had a crescent scar on it and her eyes flared.

"I must…protect this village…" She panted. "But…"

She couldn't stop the smiling that was spreading like a disease on her face. "_killing__all__you__bitches__would__be__the__same__thing__right?_"

She was quick to unleash one of her techniques, using her Flash Step to sidestep left and right, the bell rang and disoriented the warriors. She flipped over the first claymore and stuck her claymore into the space between the opponent's shoulder and neck where the wound started spurting blood getting all over Canna's armour and sword. Using the momentum, Canna continued by swinging down her claymore on the unsuspecting warrior who thought she was safe at the back lines.

THWUNK. The sound of metal breaking bone and lodging itself into the cranium of a victim. Canna tugged on her claymore, but it wouldn't budge from the cracked head.

"Hmmm…I guess it's stuck." She mused as the other claymores just realized what happened. They were all stunned by her blood-soaked face and their comrade who had just met her claymore.

"Wh-what? Her speed…!"

Canna lifted up her claymore, and the dead body up and brought it on the ground several times until the head was split. "Got it!" She sung cheerfully.

Another claymore came up to charge at her, blade pointed outwards horizontally. She screamed a battle cry. Her friends screamed at her to stop, but Canna was ready to attack already. She slid her claymore on top of her opponent's, and since she had nothing between her claymore edge and her neck, Canna saw no obstacle and pushed forward with all her strength.

Her head came off and rolled at Canna's feet while the body stayed upright for a couple of seconds. She picked it up and quickly placed it backwards on the still-erect torso. She laughed childishly at her creation as another claymore charged at her from in front of her carnage.

"Ella! Stop!"

"I was just about to admire my art…but you didn't ruin much-!"

The claymore called Ella stopped her blade before she swung it. She backed away from her opponent.

"Y-you…**monster**!" She stuttered.

Canna had thrust her sword through the body of the claymore and used it as a shield against Ella. If Ella had truly swung, she would have cut up her comrade instead.

"I agree, she looks _much_ better with a sword run through her. Too bad it wasn't yours though." Canna replied, sliding her claymore out. Her claymore was now fully covered in blood, from the hilt to the tip. The bell rang the same tone against the winds.

Two claymore rush at Canna from opposite angles. She yawned and spun around, pushing her Yoma blood to help her spin faster. The warriors that came into contact with her were blown away, shredded to bits. She stopped to regain her balance, closing her eyes to help her focus. A rather large claymore saw the opportunity and charged; hand swinging around so fast it seemed to have copies of itself. Canna was cut on her arm a little, ducked, and swung at the warrior's legs. In a few minutes the large claymore was on the group, cut in half. She cried in horror after falling to the ground. Next, Canna stabbed her claymore to her right arm, pinning her down while another warrior came up behind her. She responded by focusing her yoki on her fingers, enhacing their strength and making her nails sharper.

The claymore had her sword overhead to deal a crushing blow, but Canna got to her before she could swing it down. She rushed at her and dug her hands into her chest. With a roar she pushed outwards and opened up the body like double doors. Blood exploded in her face as the warrior's ribcage opened with a series of cracks and screams. Hands still bloody, she unleashed her Hurricane attack again to shred the rest of the body as guts and organs flew out everywhere.

Canna held her hand up and licked the blood all over it. "I'm still _somewhat_ human, ladies. Those guts still smell terrible to me…" The claymore she had pinned down had ripped her hand in order to free herself from Canna's claymore. She picked up her own with her remaining hand and used all her strength to throw it at Canna. She dodged it, but it clipped off her shortcape.

Without a word, she stepped back to the claymore. "You really want to die, huh?" She mumbled as she slammed her foot down on her opponent's left wrist. "You really want to _die__as__an_ _insignificant__…__worm__…__of__…__the__…__ORGANIZATION?__"_

With every word she brought her foot down harder and harder on her wrist until finally it was deformed and of no use. With a growl she picked up the helpless claymore and threw her at the nearest flaming building. A crash was heard as she landed followed by a howls of pain and agony.

Canna's body was slowly starting to contort. She felt spines growing through her back and her face changing. She charged at the nearest warrior and grabbed her blade with her bare hands. She gave a squeal and tried to fight back, successfully cutting into Canna's shoulder. Sliding her arms around the guard and hilt, Canna pried it away from the girl and squatted under. She thrust herself forward and caught the girl under her chin. When she opened her mouth to yell out, she found that her tongue had been slit in two as Canna continued to push future up into her jaw. Finally her jaw gave way and was crushed into the top of her mouth. Canna let go the blade, letting her body and sword fall to the ground. The sword met the ground with its pommel, and the girl's face went straight onto the blade until it too, fell onto the ground.

"SISSSSTEEEERRR!" A voice cried.

Two claymores rushed at Canna, both synchronizing their attack to chop off her head in a pincer attack. Instinctively, Canna rolled out of the way to grab her claymore. As soon as she had it in her grasp though, another claymore came at her with an upwards swing. Canna managed to block it with her arm bracers, but had to let go of her claymore again. Her strength was weakened and she suffered a hit to the head, never to let pain get in the way, she gritted her teeth and knocked her head against the other's forcing them to stumble back, stunned, as she snatched up her claymore.

"Now Rena!" A voice barked.

The pair from earlier tried pincer attack again, but now there were 5 warrior all together aiming at her. As they all clashed their words together, Canna jumped up into the air. Their swords came together as she landed on the woven platform. She another spin, she cut off the arms of the 5 warriors. Their claymores fell to the ground, but 2 of them were weakly kicking at Canna, trying to keep their bodies upright. One had her eyes cut, presumably from the cut a slow-reaction ally.

"I can't see! I can't see! Someone help! It's Mina! " She screamed.

"Shut your mouth up or _I__'__ll__rip__it__open__for__you_!" Canna replied. She slashed her claymore on either side of ther shoulders, and the claymore's ears came off. Still screaming, Mina lost her balance, and stumbled around. Her sight and hearing was gone, as well as her sense of balance. She continued screaming until she felt her voice was gone too. She felt an immense sting at her throat. Canna had done to her what she had previously done to the 5th ranked claymore.

"It would have been more fun to let her scream and puncture her lungs…she might have sounded like she was underwater when she drowns in her own body fluids!" Canna said, laughing like it was one of her old jokes.

Canna frowned as no one laughed with her. One of the warriors with their arms cut was still standing up but went on her knees as soon as Canna's eyes met hers.

"Spare me…" She choked. Her face was covered in blood and tears. "Let me live. I don't want to fight anymore!"

Canna turned towards her with a cold glance as the other claymores were all surprised.

"Rena! What are you saying we can-"

"No we can't! Don't you see what we're up against?" Rena wailed. She bowed her head to the ground. "Please, please don't fight me. I'll leave, I promise!" She begged.

"Tch…to see that they sent _weaklings_ after me, Canna muttered. She planted her claymore on the ground and hooked her arms around the fallen warrior.

"If you don't want to fight me anymore…"

Rena felt her feet disappear from under her and she felt like she became lighter.

"_I__'__ll __just __let __you __burn __away __in __the __flames!_"

Rena felt herself being launched into the burning fire which drew closer with every second. And finally what was left in her felt the hot searing heat. It burned away at her hair. The blood that dripped from her shoulder and leg stumps made the fire sizzle even more.

Back at the battle, some of the armless warriors re-attached themselves to fight once more. Canna flipped and turned around them, cutting them everywhere before they could react. She needed more strength, increasing her limit to 70%. She felt something break from her back. The pain brought back days from her younger self…

"_They deserve to die. I swore that I would have revenge for everything they did to you! Tell me, how much did they hurt you? I'll return that ten-fold! I'm not letting them off without chopping off a few heads!"_

Daragan's words were running through her head again. Only this time, she understood how he felt. She understood how painful it was to see the thing you want to protect beaten and battered up, and how much rage was produced. Her head was throbbing and she let go of her claymore to hold her head. It fell with a clang onto the ground. Her head felt like it was going to explode from all the emotions she felt. She screamed out and set her limit up to 75%. She didn't bother to follow her own yoma blood control anymore. The blood was pumped up to 75% and stayed that way.

The first thing she felt as her claws dug into the back of the claymore's head was the spine. She tore the bony spine away from the body and flung it aside. She then grew her claws, broke off the tips and threw it at the charging wave. They were stunned from the distant assault, allowing Canna to swoop over them with her acrobatics and knock them all off-balance. She returned to the ground to see her work.

She counted 28 bodies…with the ones she threw in the fires, she guess around 30 claymores were sent from the Organization on this suicide mission. Now only 5 remained. There were limbs and guts everywhere, of claymores and Awakened Beings who let their anger take control of them.

"I…I'm awakening soon…" Canna sighed. She went past her 80% a few times, although she did not know why she still had her senses with her. The remaining five crowded around her.

"We'll kill you before that happens." One of them grunted.

"We'll that's means I shall get to play with you guys before I awaken…" She mumbled with a small smile. Her back was killing her again and she found herself constantly leaning on her claymore for support and cursed her injury. _Just__a__little__bit__more,_ she said to herself. _A__little__bit__more__…_

The youngest claymore stepped forwards and mimicked Canna's Hurricane. Canna scoffed and unleashed her own, but in the opposite direction. As both Hurricanes met, Canna back away before coming up to clash her sword with her again. Until she lost balance and stumbled backwards. Canna wasted no time stepping behind her to stab the girl in the back as she fell onto Canna's claymore. Not giving up though, the claymore used her yoki to twist her arm to swing at Canna, but she caught the claymore. It was a weak swing that held no threat. With a tug, it was exchanged into Canna's hands. She replaced her own claymore with her opponents and set it on the ground, careful to balance it so that the dying claymore would have no way to free herself from it. Finally, Canna severed her hands and broke her kneecaps so that she couldn't get up anymore.

"If only your claymore had a blood groove like mine…" Canna sighed. "You'd die of blood loss faster than dying such a pathetic and slow death."

As another claymore came to attack, Canna blocked the move. In an instant she bent down and slide across the ground, swiping at the claymore's legs. They divided themselves from the body and their owner fell to the ground.

"Ah, I have a marvelous idea!" Canna cheerfully mused.

She picked up the claymore by her armpits and threw her in a nearby fire. "Let's see if you can crawl your way out!" She yelled at her.

* * *

><p>20th rank Victoria's body hurt all over. She was so sure that after mimicking Canna's spinning attack she could go for her head, but she was just too weak and here she was, dying painfully by her own claymore. Canna didn't hit any of her vital organs, missing them purposely, so she was in pain the whole time. She cursed herself for being so weak. She cursed the Organization for sending all of the lower level claymores to face Canna. She cursed the monster for this painful death. She cried. She didn't want to die like this. But she couldn't face the pain anymore.<p>

She pushed herself down the blade. She stopped when she heard a crack in her ribs. She bit her lip to stop from crying out.

"_If only your claymore had a blood groove like mine…" Canna sighed. "You'd die of blood loss faster than dying such a pathetic and slow death."_

Damn that woman! She knew that it would leave her alive and she would have to commit suicide to die. Victoria wanted to let her Yoma blood take over, but she had exhausted herself fighting Canna. She swallowed the bile in her throat and took a deep breath. She forced her body down again, feeling something burst inside. Blood and bile came out of her mouth, but she was still alive. The liquids got into her eyes. She closed them to block it out, and pushed one final time with all her might. She ruptured another organ, she couldn't tell which one, but her conscious was slipping. Finally, she died on her own blade.

* * *

><p>Out of the three that were left on the battlefield, One had lost the skin of her back, showing her bare spine and had a hole through her that miraculously missed her vital organs. Another had her whole left shoulder hacked off and her head was bleeding from a flying attack. There was just one who was completely fine, save for a few wounds. Canna was careful to toss all the body parts into the flames. She tossed in another arms to the flames as the warriors talked amongst themselves.<p>

"I hate cleaning up after battles." Canna muttered angrily. She wondered if she could reattach all the limbs together to make a sort of claymore training dummy, but she knew that would take skills she hadn't formed yet. "Are you little idiots done talking and ready to die now?"

"Dammit, Rosanne, you hardly fought at all! I've got the skin of my back ripped off and a hole through me! Now look at you! You're a shame to us all!"

"I want to live through this Lena!" Rosanne replied hotly. "I just want to-"

The third claymore, the one with her left shoulder gone, sung her sword down on Thea, severing her shoulder. As her arm fell, she quickly snatched it up and put it on her own left shoulder, manipulating her yoki so that it fit her own, but Canna's hand flew between the two wounds before they could connect.

"I'm done waiting for you to prepare." She growled. She threw the arm away and pushed the claymore as she ran. She ran past the fire and made it to the other side. She had also cut off her other shoulder and as she ran through the fire, they were seared in the flame. Once they passed through, Canna pushed the claymore into the ground using her body and pinned her down with her claymore, right in the chest.

"Good, now you can't re-attach anything anymore!" She laughed. Canna got off and left her claymore there to pin the third warrior down.

Next, Lena charged at her, stepping side to side to confuse her opponent. There were two Lenas, but Canna reached with her two hands at either figure. Her left hand was the one that capture the real one, right at the head. Lena attempted to stab her enemy, but with Canna's free hand, she blocked the attack with her arm brace. She brought her brace onto Lena's wrist, forcing her to drop her claymore. Her left hand still clutching Lena's head, she began to squeeze. She used almost all of her Yoma blood to lift her up in the air. Lena's screams echoed through their ears.. Canna suddenly stopped squeezing and stuck her hand into Lena's mouth. She grabbed her tongue with her claws and tore it right out of her mouth.

"I hate noisy people like you…" She muttered. She crushed the tongue with her bare right hand and continued crushing Lena's head. Finally, her skull gave way in a small explosion of blood and brain parts.

"Now, there's only one more…"


End file.
